I Dare You To Move
by Princessofdarkness4DS
Summary: Stefan has dumped Elena's ass. Now Damon on the other hand stepped into the picture... Maybe... 3 READ! Not a children's story... ;
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Damon settled into the couch, in the Gilbert's house. Elena had just broken up with Stefan. Damon had wanted to take her out, to get her mind off of it. Elena came down the stairs. "I'm almost ready, I just need to do my hair. I will literally be 5 seconds!" Elena smiled. Damon looked at her puzzled. _She has been up there for an hour! _ Damon thought to himself. He fixed his dark eyes on her and flashed a brilliant smile. "Fine." He said with a wink. Elena rolled her eyes and ran back up the stairs. Elena's little sister Margret on the other hand skipped into the room with an ice cream cone. Her golden curls bobbling around her pale face. Margret sat beside Damon on the couch and took a big lick of her ice cream cone. She looked up at Damon and smiled a big toothless grin. _This girl is just too cute._ Damon thought to himself. "Who are you?" Margret asked taking another lick of her ice cream cone. Damon flashed another brilliant smile. "I'm your sister's friend. Damon." He tried to also not say: ' and I would do anything to steal Elena from her boyfriend Stefan. "I'm Margret Gilbert!" Margret squeaked with still a wide grin on her face. "I know." Damon said in a cocky voice. Margret smiled and skipped back out of the room.

Four million hours later Elena was finally ready. "Are we ready for our date?" Damon smirked. "I never said it was a date." Elena answered sheepishly. Damon wrapped his arms around Elena's waist and smiled again. Elena felt uncomfortable. Damon slipped his fingers under the hem of her tight fitted black top. "Damon. Can you at least calm your hormones until we get out of the house where my impressionable little sister lives?" Elena took a step away. "Technically, I don't have hormones." He flashed another smile, with a hint of cockiness. Elena pulled on her black pumps, flipping her golden hair over her shoulder.

While Damon was driving Elena asked: "So where are you taking me again?" Elena looked down the busy street road. They were not in Fell's Church. "Night Club." He parked the car. "Right. Dancing. Touchy feely... Booze... Prostitutes... Oh god. Damon how about we just stay in for the night? Rent a movie or something?" Elena sounded hopeful. "C'mon that's no fun!" Damon said wrapping his arm around her waist and walking her past the long line, with completely no trouble thanks to Damon's powers. The club was hot, and full of drunks, tons of dancing. "Now lets get you something to drink." Damon smirked.

"Bourbon." Damon said to the bar tender. He looked at Elena. "Strawberry Daiquiri." Elena smiled. There drinks arrived. Elena and Damon both downed there drinks. "Let's dance." Damon took Elena's hands and guided her to the middle of the dance floor. Damon put his hands on Elena's waist. Elena couldn't bare resist the heat between them. _It's not like I'm cheating._ Elena thought to herself. Elena moved her hips to the music. The space between them shrank. Elena put her cool fingers on his lips. Damon took her fingers away and kissed Elena. His hands slipped up and down her sides. Elena's mind exploded in excitement. Her body couldn't help but feel important in his arms. He pulled away. Elena gazed into Damon's deep, dark eyes. Damon gazed back into her lapis lazuli eyes. Damon took her hand and walked her out of the club. He drove her back home as quick as he could. Elena got out of the car. "Hey Judith! I'm back, goodnight!" Elena yelled and ran upstairs, where Damon stood by her window.

Elena kissed him deeply. Intrigued by every touch. Damon lay Elena on the bed, still kissing her. He took off her shirt in one swift, easy motion. Elena couldn't help but rip off his shirt. They made love quietly all night. Elena had completely forgotten of Stefan, all she wanted was Damon.

**Thanks for reading guys, I WILL GET ANOTHER CHAPTER ON ASAP! DID YOU LIKE IT? HATE IT? REVIEWW! ALSO WANT ME TO ADD MORE?**


	2. Chapter 2

Elena woke up. She was lying in bed beside Damon. She was half worried and half happy. Elena's Golden hair was in a shiny mess. Elena was looking at herself in the mirror, on her vanity across from her bed. Damon woke up. He studied Elena for a moment. Elena got up dragging the sheet with her. She got dressed quickly. "This is a mistake, this is a very bad mistake. I'm sorry Damon, you have to leave." Elena said but just when she was finished speaking, Damon's lips were against her's. Elena melted in his arms. Elena looked into Damon's eyes and fell in love. Elena's cell phone went off,making Elena jump. She grabbed it. "Hello?" She asked into the phone in a distracted voice. "Elena, it's Meredith, Bonnie and I were wondering what you were doing today? We were thinking the mall..." Meredith said, in her cool, calm, collected, and poised voice. "No. I mean, I can't... I'm sick." Elena said still lost in Damon's midnight eyes. Elena did an unconvincing cough. "Oh, really? Would you like us to bring you anything?" Meredith had worry in her voice. "No, it's okay, I'm good I just need some rest, I should go..." Elena said quietly when Damon's hand touched her cheek. "Okay, get better, bye." Meredith said. "Bye." Elena immediately hung up. Damon flashed a smile. Then Damon disappeared. Elena was confused but then she saw Stefan in her room. "Stefan, leave me alone." Elena said turning around and facing her mirror. "Elena! I am so sorry! Please take me back, I will do anything to be back with you! I love you Elena!" Stefan spun Elena around to look her in the eyes. Elena looked down trying not to look into his beautiful green eyes. Green like oak leaves. "I love you too..." Elena said. She wasn't lying. Stefan hugged Elena. His sweater smelt like autumn leaves, and he was stroking Elena's blonde hair. Elena hugged him back.

Stefan left, and Damon appeared. Damon started kissing Elena. "Stop!" Elena shoved him off with all her strength. Damon looked at her for a second. Buttoned up his shirt, put on his leather jacket and left. Leaving Elena alone in the corner of her dark room. Elena walked downstairs. Margret hugged Elena's leg. Elena sat down at the Kitchen table. "Is everything alright?" Aunt Judith asked. "No, I mean ya, I'm okay, just boy stuff." Elena said rubbing her temples. "Want to talk about it?" Aunt Judith put her hand on Elena's shoulder. "No, It's okay, Um, whats for dinner?" Elena asked trying to change the subject. Aunt Judith smiled. "Chinese food... Margret and I already ate... I ordered Chinese food for you it will be here soon, I need to take Margret to her swimming lesson. Money is on the counter." Aunt Judith said taking her black patent leather purse in her hand. "Okay, No problem, thanks Aunt Judith."

Judith and Margret left. Elena finished and decided to have a shower. Once she got out she moisturized her skin and wrapped a towel around her hair and body. She took one more step and walked into a wall. "Grrarg." She said as she stumbled backwards. "You know, I was liking us together. You made me... Feel fire." Damon said admiring her near naked body. Her smooth, soft milk white skin. How her cheeks flushed gentle rouge when he talked to her. How she looked down, letting her long lashes make gentle sounds only he could hear against her cheeks. How a little bit of a smile entered her perfect lips. "Damon." Elena said trying to sound serious again. "Elena." Damon said trying to mock her. He was only trying to make things come down a little lighter on himself. He knew what she was going to say. "I-" Elena started. Damon kissed her just once more. Just to feel her lips against hers. For his hands to feel her perfectly warm cheeks. The towel that held her hair fell off letting her damp waves fall over her shoulders. Then Elena pulled back. "Damon. I love Stefan. You have to stop kissing me. And what we did the other night... One time thing. Never happening again!" Elena broke it to him rather harshly now that she thought it over. Damon took Elena's hand, kissed it, and then disappeared. Elena pulled on some tight black jeans and a white top that did up at the front like a corset. She wanted to go see Stefan. Elena ran a comb threw her hair, and then braided it to the side. Elena put on a little bit of mascara and lip balm and left the house. Elena went up to Stefan's room. Stefan sat at his desk, looking utterly intrigued in his book, but when he looked up, his entire face lit up. Stefan hugged Elena.

Damon stopped the car at a near by bar. He walked in and said to the bartender: "Bourbon.. Clean." He sat down. A brunette girl, olive skin, and warm brown eyes. She was sitting alone. He smiled at her, turned her head, and tried to draw her in with his powers. Then the beautiful girl was sitting next to him. "Now what is a beautiful girl like you doing in a bar all by herself?" Damon asked. "Oh, well, I had a date but I think he blew me off." She said in a voice that was like liquid. Damon smiled. "Come with me." He compelled the girl. He led her out of the bar and into his black car.

"So I heard Damon took you to a night club, when we were..." His sentence trailed off. "Uh ya... It was boring. We left early... I wasn't feeling well." Elena lied threw her teeth. Elena made a face. A face like half nervous, but really wanted to come clean. "Me and Damon slept together." Elena blurted out. She clamped her hands over her mouth. Stefan looked at her. "And we were broken up so you can get mad at me, but you can't blame me." Elena said. Stefan took a deep breath. "I can't blame you. It's alright." Stefan held Elena in his muscular arms. "It wont happen again, I promise, I love you Stefan." Elena kissed his cheek.

Damon drove down a winding road. Then he stopped the car. "Where are we?" The girl asked. Damon probed the girls mind for her name and got Mia. Mia Jones. He smiled. "I'm going to kill you, Mia." He said. The girls eyes widened she swung her door open and jumped out of the car. Her silky hair flowing behind her as she ran down the street. Her heeled boots making it hard to run. Damon caught her. "I have a daughter named Isabella, you cant kill me, just let me go please." She pleaded. For some reason, Damon reluctantly came to the decision to let her go. He erased the memory of her meeting him, and told her to walk home. It's weird she had a daughter, but she looked very young. Damon decided to go visit his brother Stefan. They were sitting on his bed kissing. "Hello, brother." Damon said casually leaning against the door frame.

"Damon." Stefan said. Elena heard annoyance and anger in his voice. "Just to inform you, Elena has been 'kicken it' with me for the past few days..." Damon said bored. "I know." Stefan said. Damon was surprised that Elena fessed up. "And how does that make you feel?" Damon said mocking a therapist, sitting down at Stefan's desk and putting his feet up. "Me and Elena weren't together... So I cant really be that mad, I am disappointed in Elena's poor judgement." Stefan said. Elena looked down. "Stefan, can I please speak to Damon alone?" Elena asked taking Stefan's hand in hers. Stefan reluctantly nodded. Elena got up and walked to the door. "Damon." Elena said, then once he started following she continued down the steep, narrow staircase. Elena paused at the bottom of the stairs. "This isn't me. This isn't us. Yes, I have dated a lot of boys in the past but I have always had the common curtsey to have one at a time. I love Stefan. But I care about you Damon. I do, but I have to stop this. Elena kissed Damon's cheek. Then Damon looked into her eyes and dissapeared. Elena took a deep breath as a crystal clear tear rolled down her cheek.

The End.


End file.
